


Ring For Bel

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Iemitsu is super dumb, Kidnapping, Reborn taught him so well people don't even realise it, Tsuna can fool them all, Untrustworthy elders, manipulative tsuna, tired tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Tsuna calls a recess during a meeting to discuss saving Belphegor.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus, Varia & Vongola Tenth Generation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Ring For Bel

Tsuna was tired. Sick and tired, to be exact, of the continuing and less than subtle efforts of the Ninth and Iemitsu to weaken the Varia.

The Ninth and his guardians, Iemitsu, Basil and Lal and Xanxus and Squalo sat around the conference table with Tsuna at the head. His guardians spread, seemingly randomly about the room and Reborn seemingly relaxing on a couch behind him. The rest of Xanxus’s guardian’s pacing the hall outside bar Belphegor, who the meeting was about.

He’d gotten caught, you see, a Varia executive. Caught by some low level gangsters with beef. Clearly, they’d not confined him without help. And now, with Tsuna’s hyper intuition pinning the blame squarely on Ninth and Iemitsu, they have the gall to sit here and deliberate on the value of Belphegor’s life to delay their rescue efforts.

Xanxus was a hairs breadth away from shooting at them, destroying his Vongola ties in the process, and being on his way. And Tsuna couldn’t have that. He was so close to having a secure enough position to change his outside advisor. Xanxus was needed. And more to the point, Xanxus and his people were wanted.

Head in his hands and acting the stressed, indecisive, weak willed boss in training, he sighed. Looked up at them all and cleared his throat to shut Iemitsu up. He had everyone’s attention in an instant. He stood, stepped away from his chair and was passing behind Xanxus, Reborn by his side, when he announced it.

“We’re taking a recess. Reconvene here in an hour.” And he was out the door, his guardian’s trailing out behind him. Xanxus yelling at his back and Iemitsu undoubtably looking smug. Ninth looking nothing but falsely concerned. Murderous gazes of the Varia guardians burning his back.

When they were a few hallways away and closer to Tsuna’s office, he sighed again and rubbed at the side of his temple.

“You alright Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked, concern genuine. Knowing how much it pained Tsuna to put up with Iemitsu and, more recently, Timoteo.

Tsuna smiled back at him for a second.

“I’m fine, just getting a headache. I’m going to rest in my office so you guys can go do whatever for the hour.” He said, and dismissed them with a wave. All but Reborn confirmed the order and broke off, and it was at the moment they did so that Tsuna gave what would from this point onward be the most suspicious order of his lifetime.

“Reborn,” he said,” make sure no one disturbs me. If anyone needs me tell them I’m busy. If it’s urgent, they can leave a message.”

And Reborn agreed without question. Which was worse. But they didn’t know enough then to realise that.

It was when they were returning that they realised what had happened.

#

They were gathering at Tsuna’s office, a few minutes to the hours end, when Xanxus, full of barely contained fury, stormed up the hallway and tried to enter Tsuna’s office. Reborn stepped in his way.

“He’s asked not to be disturbed.”

Xanxus aimed an X-gun at Reborn’s face, “Get out of my way trash.”

Reborn didn’t so much as look at the gun, completely unconcerned by it’s heated presence. He stared, instead, at Xanxus.

“Tsuna likes you,” he said, and checked his watch, “and he likes your guardians too. Says that it’ll be good to have someone reasonable around _in future_. You have two minutes left.”

Xanxus scowled and holstered his gun, grumbling to himself and joining with his guardians a bit down the hall. Between themselves they seemed to be having an intense, but uncharacteristically silent argument until Reborn’s watch beeped and he stepped aside from the doors of Tsuna’s office.

The office was empty of life. Couches bare from where he usually napped. Curtains wide open from where they were usually drawn, undulating in the breeze. Paperwork gathered and weighted down where it was usually spread haphazardly about the desk and coffee table. Center window **wide** open where it was usually shut, locked and covered.

And a lonely piece of paper on the floor, blown from where it was left untethered to the desk.

Xanxus was the one to snatch it off the floor, fury bleeding away to a stunned relief. The ball of stress and fear packed into his chest draining in an instant.

“Voi Xanxus! The fuck does it say?” Squalo yelled.

“Gone to the hardware store to pick up a Bel, be back soon.”

…

“Does he really think Iemitsu is that dumb?” Squalo asked. Dumbfounded himself at the audacity of such a flimsy cover story.

#

“Why didn’t he get one of the servants to do it?” Asked Iemitsu...

#

Tsuna returned at nightfall, a little bit singed and with broken and bloody knuckles. Belphegor supported at his side, looking worse for wear.

In the distance a billowing plume of dark grey smoke could barely be seen by the horizon.


End file.
